Fluffy Temptation
by SunilaMoon
Summary: Alucards been stealing from the residents of the manor again, but this time he's snatched something more on the cute and cuddly side. Oneshot, R&R please. Hey, guess what, there are NO suggested pairings it this fic. xD At all... weird for me, eh?


Seras shuffled through a cardboard box, unpacking the few belongings she had recently picked up from her old home. Though she had only been at Hellsing for two weeks, she was starting to feel more at home here then anywhere else.

Reaching the bottom of the box she dug out several plush toys, and dolls, laying them next to her pillow and stepping back to admire the arrangement. Most of them she had since childhood. One of them, a black dog, she had purchased several months ago. No, no matter how much a tomboy she could be, She couldn't resist the cuteness. Too hard. She sat down on the bed, leaning her head back and trying to ignore the grumbling of her stomach, and the weakness in her bones.

"You must feed, police girl."

She closed her eyes and rolled over. "I know...I know, but I can't...Something's just telling me its wrong...can't you understand that?" she sighed, as her master phased through the wall.

"No. I cannot comprehend anything you do." He took a step forward about to reach his hand out when he stopped, staring at the new toys, a look on his face like he had just run into one of Father Andersons barriers.

"...I can't comprehend _anything_ you do." He scoffed, scowling at the row of plushies across her pillow.

Seras sat up. "What? Never seen one of these before." She muttered, picking up a plush calico cat and chucking it at her masters head. Alucard took one step to the side, putting out very little effort, to dodge the kitty attack. At this Seras pouted, and muttered something under her breath.

Once. Just once she'd like to get even with him. She closed her eyes for a moment, invisioning herself and Sir Integra torturing Alucard in various humorous and undignified ways. Integra was just chucking her ashtray at the vampires head as Seras' thought bubble was abruptly popped the sound of him once again inching into her personal space. She kept her eyes closed for a minute, then finally opened one eye to meet with the usual expression. God, it got annoying when one had to wake up at night with that man hovering over you. As if his face, highly animated hair, and eyes weren't enough he pulled out a pack of blood and dangled it in her face. She tensed up for a moment, the lust for blood building inside, then rolled out from under him, and off the bed, leaving her master uncomfortably close to the stuffed animals he seemed to wary of. He took a step back, turning his gaze away from a teddy bears staring eyes.

"Oh come on, You can't honestly be that put off by them."

"I am..." He frowned deeply, glaring daggers at the bear. "...Aren't you too old for those?"

She slipped passed him to her table, picking up her gloves and putting them on, ignoring his last question."You're just in denial, aren't you?" she laughed, stepping out the door. "Right, well, I'm going up for target practice." She beamed, slamming the door shut behind her, afterall, Alucard would never need the door to leave her room.

He growled under his breath, setting the blood pack down on the table.

"She'll drink... Eventually, she will drink."

He was walking towards the wall in the direction of his own room, when he stopped and stared at the girls bed for a moment. Something seemed to have caught his eye, and he inched closer, also keeping his senses alert incase someone where to come inside the room.

He leaned in towards the soft black dog and picked it up. Holding it in his hand now, he found it was _very_ soft...So endearing... Its fur was fluffy, and its eyes where so adorably placed and-

He slammed the plushie back down onto the bed and stormed off through the wall...

Only to phase back through and quickly grab it a few seconds later.

He made his way down the hall to his own room, but, to his current irritation, passed Walter.

He shoved the stuffed black puppy into his coat. Walter noticed this action, but nonetheless was rather familiar with it. Everyone at Hellsing had learned long ago to keep their valuables locked away, or at least out of his immediate site. The vampire snatched jewely, watches, loose change, and almost anything that had any sparkle or shine to it. As long as it was lying out in the open, he would slide it into his pocket before anyone had a chance to notice. Losing his freedom also meant losing his title, his castle, and his horde of treasures, and one of his few pastimes, aside from killing, sleeping, and drinking, seemed to be rebuilding the small stash of riches he had one hundred years ago... Walter sighed.

"Alright, what do you have?" he muttered, Stopping infront of his old friend...or friend to some extent.

Alucard smirked. "I haven't the faintest idea what you could possibly be talking about." He replied, as he once more continued down the hall, but Walter reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"However much I don't care about your hording issues, it would be rather nice if you could _atl east _ not steal from your own childe." Walter said sternly, as Alucard pushed his hand off.

The vampire paused for a moment, then miserably pulled the toy out of his coat, his head hanging.

"...Is this what you're so insistent about? Well...?"

The butler merely stared at the plushie for a few minutes, took off his monocle, cleaned it, then burst into a short lived fit of laughter.

Alucard growled "You breath a word of this to _anyone _I guarantee that you won't be talking for a _very_ long time..." He hissed, pushing Walter up against the cold stone wall, although the butler seemed completely unthreatened by the creatures hostility.

"Of course, Alucard, I wouldn't breath a world."

The vampires claws slid down the wall and off of Walter's shoulders, letting the retired vampire hunter slip out. Alucard's teeth were gritted as he made his way to his chambers, still clutching the plush toy in his hand.

"...It's very cute." Walter called after him, chuckling, before he went back up the stairs to brew Integra some tea.

_Fin._

**((This fic...was born of crack. xD okay, well, my real crackfics would be things like 'The Hellsing Horror Picture Show' but I ain't NEVER posting that on FF... so lets call this fic... watered down crack? Please note, it takes place before Walter disposes of Seras' bed. xD and also...yeah...like I said, its cute and cuddly crack. It was somewhat inspired by an event in my own life... Involving laughing grocery store employees and a plush Piplup I felt I needed to buy. Dx Reviews, please? Jaa, I love all you guys. Very much.))**


End file.
